


Let me show you off

by Glowingyun



Series: youtuber ateez [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mingi is whipped, Youtuber mingi, a lot of pet names, but he knows how to make mingi flustered too, chungha ensembles, they are all youtubers, this will rot your teeth, yunho gets shy easily, yunho is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowingyun/pseuds/Glowingyun
Summary: An au where youtuber mingi wants to do the "doing my boyfriend's make up for the first time" challenge just to show how pretty yunho is to his subscribers .But it's not as easy as he thought it will be .
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, mentioned Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: youtuber ateez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Let me show you off

"So what should i wear ?" Yunho asked while looking through his closet and unfolding all of his clothes nervously just to take a look at them and throw them on the ground again .

Mingi stopped fixing his camera for a bit and went to yunho . He hugged his boyfriend from behind and rested his chin on his shoulders . "Babe , stop for a second . Take a deep breath . Now tell me why are you so nervous ?"

Yunho bit his lip . "Im not ... nervous"

"You are ! You've been stressed from the first time i shared the idea of this video with you . Yunnie i will cancel it immediately if you're not okay with it . You just need to tell me"

"NO ! no i wanna do it ! You've been asking for it a lot and i know that you get more views when you upload something with both of us in it . Im just ... i dont really know . The fact that so many people are going to watch it scares me and i dont even know how to act"

Now they were sitting on a couch with mingi facing yunho and yunho facing front with his knees hugged close to his chest . Mingi frowned "But this is not your first time being on my channel"

Yunho whined "Yes but ... it's different now . They've only seen me on your vlogs for a bit or heard my voice in your videos . This is the first time that its going to be 'about' me"

"So are you scared because you think they might not like you ?" Mingi asked genuinely confused . How could yunho think like that ? Yunho was perfect . He was handsome , funny , cute , tall , he had big eyes and amazing personality . He was basically unreal . How can someone not like him ?

"Well not exactly that . Just this is a big step and there will be more opinions and comments about me from now on so im just worried it might be more hate comments then good comments . And your viewers are mostly so supportive and you always receive nice words from them ... what if i ruin that ?" Now yunho was just rambling . he was using his hands too much while talking . he always does that when he is either excited or nervous . 

Mingi intertwined their fingers together to stop yunho from shaking them in the air and kissed his boyfriend's knuckles . "So basically you're worried that they will not like you" mingi said with a fond smile . 

Yunho groaned in frustration "yeah" . Mingi always knew him better than himself .

"Baby , first of all you will not ruin anything because no one is going to leave any hate comments . literally in all this 4 years that i had this channel , from the first times when i used to rant about my crush a.k.a you in my videos i didnt get any negative words .  
They were all encouraging me to ask you out and when i finally announced that im in a relationship with you in my twitter account they were all asking me to introduce you in one of my videos properly and after that whenever you or your voice appeared in my videos the comment section was full of people screaming about how cute you are or laughing at the jokes you made .  
Im hundred precent sure that they will be even more in love with you after this video . There is nothing to be worried about "

Yunho's eyes were sparkling and mingi swears he was melting because of how cute this sight was "why didn't you tell me before ?" He asked mingi .

Mingi shrugged "you never asked" they both grinned and mingi leaned in to kiss the top of yunho's nose . "So are you ready now ?"

Yunho's eyes were wide "oh no ! I still dont know what to wear"

They were in front of mingi's camera now . Yunho was still a bit nervous . He looked like he is going to perform infront of all 3,752,086 subscribers of mingi's channel . Mingi was standing next to him and yunho was sitting on a chair . They finally decided to go for comfortable clothes so yunho wore a black t_shirt and his boyfriend wore a grey sweatshirt . "Ok just remember that i will cut any part that you want me to and let's just do it naturally" mingi said . His hands on his boyfriend's shoulder .

Yunho nodded and repeated "naturally" . and then they started recording .

"Hi everyone its mingki" yunho did the intro with him . They were supposed to put two of their fingers next to their eyebrows and say the mingki in a very high and cute voice . yunho 'adored' mingi's intro . Not only because it was the cutest thing he has ever seen also because it was very 'mingi' !!

"So today we have my boyfriend here which you guys were requesting for a LOT" mingi pointed at yunho with his hands and said the word 'boyfriend' with so much love and pride . yunho couldn't help but smile a bit . He waved at the camera and smiled sheepishly .

"And my baby doesn't really use make_up on his everyday life only when he wants to look fancy so i decided that its a very good idea to do his make_up today even tho this will be my first time doing it for someone else" he looked at yunho again and smirked "oh babe i see your ears are getting a bit red ... is it because of the pet name ? What ? Aren't you mine and mine only ?"

Yunho covered his mouth with his hand and hitted mingi's arms "shut up !!" Why did mingi start his video with teasing him like this ?? 

Mingi laughed and continued "anyway ! We decided that only doing his make_up will be kinda boring so we are doing a Q & A !! Now remember my post one week ago ? Yes we are going to use that hashtag #AskYUNGI and answer your questions while im making our yunho extra pretty"

Yunho covered his ears a bit like how he does when he is embarrassed and took his phone to start searching for their hashtag . When mingi was about to start applying foundation he closed his eyes and stayed still but when he felt like its extra quiet he started :

"so the first and the top question with 5k likes is 'who is the top and who is the bottom ?' " mingi was caught off_guarded he turned to look at the camera with a shocked expression and yunho who had his eyes still closed continued "we switch but mingi loves topping more so he is the top most of the time" 

Mingi whined "babeeee"

Yunho chuckled "what ? Its not like they don't know anything about our sex life . You literally talked about how you have a hand kink but only for my hands in your last video ?"

"Ok ok next question" mingi said and yunho obeyed .

"Who confessed first and how ?"

Mingi's face lightened up "yunnie did . Im too much of a coward for confessing to such a pretty boy . I thought he will reject me for sure"  
yunho started mumbling "bullshit . You're the most beautiful thing i've ever seen" now it was mingi's turn to blush "y_you explain" 

The older chuckled "so mingi twisted his ankle while practicing and i was at the hospital to take care of him untill his parents arrive and he asked me to come cuddle with him so he can sleep . I lost my shit for real . Yes we had each other's number before of this and we texted a lot maybe a little bit of flirting 'in texts' only and literally everyone knew about us liking each other because we were too touchy and obvious for two dance partners . Anyway i was too whipped to reject him so i laid down next to him and as soon as our faces got close to each other we both started giggling shyly and blushing and at this point you would be blind if you didnt see the love between us . So i thought this is the best opportunity to ask him out not so straightforward_"

Mingi turned to look at the camera and cut him off "and he legit said 'so can we ... hang out after your leg gets better ? I mean we already hung out a lot but this time ... i want it to be different like a ... a ...'  
You should've seen him looking shy and blushing so beautifully oh my god"

Yunho rolled his eyes "and min didn't even wait for me to finish and continued my words excitedly  
'like a date ? You're asking me out right ?'  
and i said yes but instead of answering me with words he kissed me . Yes our first kiss was on a hospital bed . Im sorry if it ain't as romantic as you thought it will be"

"Ok its time for concealer" mingi cheered .

"What's one thing you don't like about each other ?"

Yunho didnt even hesitate to reply "once he called me bro !! we were boyfriends and he called me bro !! Can you believe that ?" Mingi pouted "that was an accident one year ago i've literally apologized over a thousand times baby" 

"I know im just saying ... AH also sometimes he calls me with my full name like 'jeong yunho' and i dont like it at all" mingi was laughing "oh you've never told me that !! Whats wrong with calling you with your full name ? Does it feel bad ?" now yunho was pouting "yes it feels like we aren't that close to each other" 

_ok sorry i wont do it again !

_it's your turn .

_oh right ! ummm ... i hate it when yunho insults himself . No one should be mean to yunho even himself . I hope someday he can see how amazing and perfect he is . If not i will have to shower him with love and compliments 24/7 .

Yunho started in a small voice "im not as perfect as you're saying" mingi frowned "you're doing it again" the older one smiled "ok sorry" mingi was always there for him and it made him want to kiss him all over his face . But not now . They were recording .

"Its not a question but they are asking us to collab with woosan"

"Ok so im done with his foundation and concealer . Im going to start his eye make up . Which one baby , pink or black ?"

Mingi asked holding up two eyeshadow palettes one with more pink and red and peachy colours and one with darker colours . Yunho didn't really know which one will look better so he went with his fav color .

_black .

_we're going with pink then .

Yunho whined "then why did you ask me ?" mingi just chuckled . "Sorry what was the question ?"

Yunho parted his mouth very slightly even tho mingi was working on opening the palette now not on his face "They asked us to collab with woosan"

_oh i would_ close your eyes babe . Yes i would love that a lot

_who is woosan ?

_they are a youtube couple . They do mukbangs . Wait you know san don't you ? He was in seonghwa hyung's mukbang asmr once . Its him and his boyfriend's couple name .

_oooh yes i know them . I watched their proposal video . It was so cute !!

Mingi smirked "why did you watch a proposal video ? Are you planning on proposing to me ?"

Yunho grinned "i might be" mingi stopped his work on yunho's eyes for a second and stared at him . His boy friend opened his eyes and waited for mingi to say something . 

"We will talk about this . Off the camera" mingi said in a gentle voice . Yunho chuckled and nodded his head .

"When is our anniversary ? Its 4th june"

Mingi whined "you didn't let me reply now they will think i didn't knowww"

_ok sorry you answer this one . When is my birthday ?

_23rd march .

Yunho switched into a anchor voice "yes everyone !! we memorize all the important dates" mingi laughed and went to grab another camera . 

_ok so his eye make_up is not done yet but i just wanted to show you guys how pretty he looks in a close up . I used a darker shade of red for the inner corner of his eyes and the rest of it is all peachy . i also used a bit of this light pink and kinda blended all of them together .

Yunho pouted "you didn't tell me there is going to be a close up . It probably looks so weird now !!"

"no you looked beautiful" mingi said and placed a quick kiss on yunho's nose .  
Song mingi had no right to tease him like this infront of 3 million people !!

_ok i will curl your lashes now .

_noooo i was always scared of this thing .

_wait why ?

_one wrong move and it will rip out all your lashes !! Please can we skip this ?

_no you big baby !! i'll be extra careful okay ?

_i will kill you if i see any of my lashes falling !!

_okay okay !

Finally yunho gave in but mingi had to crouch infront of him so his position will be steady enough . 

_ok im doing it don't move baby .

_NOO WAIT ! Your hand is shaking too much !!

_it's not !! 

_it is !! i'll keep your hands in place then .

And they were done with that . although the position was a bit weird and they were not sure if it turned out good in the camera .

"Make up is socomplicated" yunho said with a sigh while mingi was getting up . Mingi was smiling "now you understand" .

"Ok next question . What's your favourite place to kiss in each other's body ?"

"His nose . Its just so cute and i dont know why i just enjoy doing that a lot" mingi replied while looking for something in his make_up stuff .

"Um i guess ... his lips ?"

Amusement was sparking in mingi's eyes "oh yeah ?" .

_yes your lips are just so full and idk youre really good at kissing ...

Mingi looked at the camera "yes everyone we've been dating for 2 years and 7 months but he still gets shy while talking about my lips"

_shut up and do your work .

It was so fun teasing yunho . "So his lashes are already so pretty and long im not gonna use anything else for it . On to the next step . This is something im really excited for . Im literally doing this video just to do this . I've been talking about it for a while can you guess what is it ?"

_glitter ?

_YEEES !!! Oh my god i can't believe im finally doing this !!

_you would never shut up about how pretty glitter would look on me for the past 2 months !! 

_and now you will see why i wouldn't shut up about it !!

Mingi started explaining again "so other then this glitter that i have here i have two special ones that i ordered because chungha uses them . Those really shiny ones that she had under her eyes while performing gotta go ig . I really loved them so im gonna use them for yunho now"

"Next question ... when and why did you guys move in together ?"

Mingi answered "it was 1 year and 3 months ago ig . First of all we were both old enough to live alone also at some point we were so busy with work abd university to like go on dates everytime that we miss each other . It was my idea to move in together and our parents accepted it" 

Yunho mumbled a "well mine didn't ..."

_yes yunnie's parents were always against the idea of us dating . So they were not that supportive .

"Im done with glitters now ~~ oh my god yunnie you should see yourself you look like a fucking fairy wowww " mingi cheered to make the mode lighter a bit .

_this feels really uncomfortable ... it feels like i have something in my eye !!

_you will get used to it soon . So its time for brows . Yun has really good eyebrows already so im not gonna spend too much time on it ...

Yunho chuckled "at some point you will end the video like 'his already so beautiful . I dont think he needs make_up' "

Mingi looked at him and said "i really think like that . You're too beautiful with and without make_up . I actually love your bare face a LOT" with a serious voice .

_oh...really ?! 

Now he was blushing . Why did mingi use every opportunity to compliment him ??

_its time to make you blush but with make_up ~~

Yunho rolled his eyes again "Next question is why yunho doesn't appear in your videos a lot ?"

He shrugged "idk i really don't have any serious problem with it . But i dont have enough time and this channel is for mingi so he should be the main character..."

_but he promised to help me whenever i asked so you guys will see him more from now on !!

Mingi winked at the camera and asked yunho to read the next question .

"So mingi is really good at fashion is there anything in your boyfriend's fashion that you dont like ?" 

_um not really . Yunho dresses very boyfriendly and neat it really suites him but i would definitely like to see him try some other clothes that he doesn't usually wear !!

_like what ?

_you never wear oversized clothes but i do ... wait guys if you want to see a swapping clothes with my boyfriend for 24 hours video comment down below !!!!

Yunho whined "nooo !! Do i have to wear your clothes ?"

His boyfriend grinned at him "yes and it will be fun" 

_ok so its time for tint now and then we'll be done . I chose this one because its glossier AND it has a bit of glitter in it . Babe read the last question .

"Who gets jealous more ?"

Mingi grinned "yunnie !! It might look like its me but its really him . Once we went to a cat cafe and he got so sulky we had to leave earlier . He didn't stop pouting untill i cuddled him to death and made dinner for him just because he thought im paying more attention to the cats not him . Yes his THAT needy"

_you're needy tooooo !! You remember that time before i ask you out when i had to choose a partner for practicing at weekends and i chose yeosang_ie over you ? We were not even dating and you made me buy lunch for you to stop sulking !!

_ok we're both needy but yunho gets jealous easier !! I dont mind tho its so cute and its fun to tease him !! Babe smack your lips like this .

Yunho followed mingi and then it was done .

_oh my god you look so good baby !! Lets go to the bathroom so you can see yourself better in our big mirror .

Now they were standing infront of the mirror . yunho at loss of words and mingi smiling proudly .

_you said you're not good at this but this is really great baby !!

_isn't the glitter so pretty ?? you actually look like an angel !!

_i admit its really pretty . It still feels a bit uncomfortable tho !!

Mingi putted a hand on yunho's waist pulled his boyfriend closer "ok its time to say goodbye !! I hope you guys enjoyed today's video !! Make sure to subscribe and like this video if you want more videos of me and my boyfriend together . I'll see you guys next week !! Yunnie say goodbye !!

_byeeee !!

Mingi turned off the camera and took yunho's hand "come on , im not letting you wipe your make_up untill i get more than a hundred of photos from you . We will go to the backyard it has better lighting there "

And yunho could only smile and follow him .

**Author's Note:**

> So do you guys want me to turn this into a youtuber ateez series ? I can write other couples or i can write the "swapping clothes with my boyfriend" video i mentioned earlier !!
> 
> Let me know if you want it in the comments !
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this !! Dont forget to leave kudos please ♡♡


End file.
